Spark
by Lady Cheeky
Summary: A gunshot rang through the air as the girl fell. She gasped and attempted to breath but to no avail. Letting her smile slowly fade, she allowed herself one last breath before the light faded from her eyes. Seeing this happen, Jack let out a roar of rage as the thrust his staff into the ground. He failed her. He failed the only girl he had seen who had that spark.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

There are times when Jack Frost would wander aimlessly, allowing the winds he commanded to take him where he please. He would daze off into space simply thinking about his life. Ever since he became a Guardian and defeated Pitch, these instances became less and less frequent. However, when winter begins to wane and love is in the air, the Guardian of Fun would get into this state.

He would see couples walking down the streets animatedly conversing about Valentines Day. The girls would smile and hope for their beloved to get them chocolate. From what he saw, the guys mostly went with the flow. Still as he looked down on them he felt a bit envious.

Spirit or not, Jack Frost is still a teenaged boy. Every now and then a girl would catch his eye. Their pale, soft looking skin, their long flowing hair, or their doe like eyes would entrance him. However, as quickly as they seemed to catch his attention, they would lose it. Sometimes they were already spoken for. Others times they simply lacked the childlike spark that was the very core of his being. Fun.

The girls form this time would mostly shop, gossip, talk to boys, go on the Internet, or to talk on the phone for hours from what Jack observed. Honestly, none of that seemed too appealing to the winter spirit.

He sighed as he began to head towards a country where it is still cold enough to allow snow, Japan. Shaking his head and giving a laugh, he raced over the enormous ocean. Flying lower, he allowed his staff to glaze over the water, causing the giant body of ocean to become a few degrees colder than before. Within minutes he was flying over the city of Tokyo.

The city lights drowned out the stars in the night sky as the sound of cars and engines filled the air. Very few people were in the streets seeing as it was very ate by their standards, but one person caught his attention.

She was a petite teenager, at least a head smaller than himself with long flowing blue-black hair that reached the small of her back. Her cheeks were covered with a rosy pink, no doubt due to his presence causing the air in the country to get much colder. What made her stand out from the rest are her eyes. Her sapphire blue eyes that held a bit of innocence and childlike mischief. She is without a doubt around the age of Jack before he died and became a spirit, yet she still is in touch with her inner child.

He smiled at this as a million question raced through his mind. Who is she? What is her name? What is she like? Does she like snow days? Would she play in the snow? Can she make a decent snowball? Does she like winter? Has she ever heard of me? Will she ever believe in me?

As the questions flashed through his head like lightning, a scream brought him back down to earth. Panicking, Jack scanned the streets and saw the girl from before was nowhere in sight. He quickly conjured his winds as he searched frantically for her. When he finally did, dread filled his being.

"Sir, please you don't want to do this," the raven-haired girl calmly said. Well as calm as she can for someone with a gun pointed towards her.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, give me the damn shards", the mugger said as he growled inhumanly. He edged on closer as she shook her head. Seeing what was about to be done, Jack flew as fast as possible while forming an icicle with his staff. However, it was too late.

A gunshot rang through the air as the girl fell. She gasped and attempted to breath but to no avail. Her blood began to coat the concrete a deep red while the mugger checked her person.

"Stupid bitch doesn't even have the shards on her. Got to get away," he snapped. As the mugger turned around an icicle met collided with his face and knocked him unconscious. Raged filled Jack for what the petty thief has done, but he quickly turned towards the girl who now looked so small on the floor. She grew paler by the minute as her eyes were becoming too heavy for her to keep open. The pain from her gunshot wound was beginning to fade as numbness over took her entire body. Still she fought, as a warm glow covered her as she attempted to heal. Nonetheless it is a futile fight.

Seeing someone step into the scene, she attempted to turn her head. Her vision was blurry and becoming filled with back dots. Still she was able to make out a blue and white figure.

"Help me," she pleaded, coughing from the blood flowing into her esophagus. Jack was at loss. He truly wanted to help her but didn't know how. He didn't have any powers of healing. He couldn't warm her up. He was absolutely useless. Grinding his teeth, he looked up to the sky and saw the full moon. It was then an idea sparked him.

"Man in the Moon, please save her. I'm begging you. Don't let her die", Jack pleaded as he sunk to his knees. He attempted to touch the dying girl, but she flinched due to the temperature of his skin. She looked at the Guardian of Fun with weary eyes and gently smiled. She wasn't going to make it. The petite girl knew this and accepted it. She is just happy someone is still fighting for her.

Letting her smile slowly fade, she allowed herself one last breath before the light faded from her eyes. Seeing this happen, Jack let out a roar of rage as the thrust his staff into the ground and allowed ice coat the place of her death. He summoned heavy winds as his anger got the better of him. He failed her. He failed the only girl he had seen who had that spark.

What he didn't notice was that the full moon was shining on the girl. It spoke to her, told the girl her name, and her purpose. It blessed her with a special power and gave her a duty. It revived.

So when the girl once again opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the Moon and a boy in the blue sweater enraged on her behalf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first thing she saw was the Moon and a boy in blue and white enraged on her behalf. That, however, didn't take precedence. No, the sole focus she had the intense warmth she felt despite it being winter. She lay in the concrete in a puddle of red liquid. Turning her head, she realized what it was, her own blood.

Letting out a shriek, she covered herself with arms as she scrambled out of the puddle. She closed her eyes and allowed a few tears to escape as her mind was on overdrive. The girl was scared and previously in a puddle of her own blood. She had every right to be scared.

The shriek had them caught the attention of the boy in alley as well. The anger in his mind momentarily cleared as he turned around. The girl was alive. 'But how', he thought. 'She's just a human.' His staff fell form his hands as relied filled his being. 'She's safe.'

That was when he saw that she was a human no longer. Her hair, previously a blue black, was now a blue ombre. Beginning with a deep phthalo blue, it lightens until it has reached a brilliant turquoise. Her skin previously pale due to the sun being hidden during winter now held a slight tan. Her cheeks were rosier than ever before as if a permanent blush was on her face and her lip were now slightly fuller and pinker. He looked at her and the same sensation that he felt when in the company of guardians come over him. It was a warm feeling, almost welcoming. It seemed to say that two were similar beings. That was when he realized what had transpired while he vented. He looked up at the moon and smiled as it's light shone on the two of them. He began to walk towards her, his staff temporarily forgotten as he had dropped it in reaction to seeing her. She looked at him with cautious eyes and attempted to scoot backwards. It made no difference, however. When he was at a close enough distance, he knelt down took cupped her cheek.

"So warm", he whispered. "You were so cold but now... Thanks Manny." He smiled joyfully as he took her into his arms. She tensed at the sudden contact, but soon relaxed as an inner instinct told her that the one who held her wouldn't harm her. She buried her face into his shoulder and breathed in his scent. Although she didn't think it was possible he smelled like freshly fallen snow and a bit of mint. It was a comforting scent. Enough so that she fell asleep in his arms, weary from the day's events.

Feeling a weight settling on him and golden sand dancing over the girl's head, he looked at her tired face and made a decision. He needed to take him to North. As a newly made Spirit, she needed to rest and discover what her powers are. Santa's workshop is the safest place for her to do just that. Taking the spare snow globe he kept in his sweater pocket, he threw it and a portal to the North Pole opened. It glistened with magic as Jack stood up and carried the "new born" Spirit in his arms bridal style.

Making sure he had his staff in a firm grip and not forgotten in the busy street of Tokyo, He summoned a gentle wind and flew through the portal. Lights danced around him as different color of the spectrum flashed. It seemed so fast and so slow at the same time as they traveled through Santa's favorite method. Then suddenly, they were flying over the Guardian of Wonder's workshop.

Jack Frost smiled as he soared through the air, slowly spiraling around the Guardian's main meeting spot before his bare feet lightly landed on the ground. Checking to see if the girl is still passed out, he was satisfied as the sand was still forming her dreams. Nodding, he dashed through the front door, searching for the big man himself. Looking through every door, he eventually found him in the globe room. North was smiling at the many lights shining across the planet, obviously pleased that the number had increased quite a bit due to Christmas being exceptionally successful this year.

"North, I need help", Jack spoke, gaining his friend's attention.

"Why Jack! You have returned! Friend it has been such a long time!" North happily bellowed. He went to hug the Spirit of Winter when he saw a Spirit he had never met before in his arms. The Dream Sand was now falling apart due to her consciousness returning.

She tossed and turned before eventually giving into the call of reality. Thick lashes fluttered across her cheekbones, before they lifted to reveal sapphire blue eyes. They were dazed for a few moments before focusing and registering the situation she was in. As it all processed, her eyes went wind as she struggled to get out of Jack's grip.

Seeing her panicked state, he quickly allowed her the freedom she desired. She allowed herself to calm down as she attempted to recall what had happened. She squeezed he eyes tight but nothing came to mind. All she recalled was waking up and seeing the moon and the boy who was holding her. After that, everything is simply black.

"Where…where am I", she asked. Her eyes flitted across the room, looking for any possible escape exits in case it is necessary.

"You're a the North Pole. I'm Jack Frost, but you can call me Jack. This guy over here is Santa Clause, but everyone calls him North", the boy in blue said with a friendly tone.

"Jack…North. Okay." She nodded to herself and visibly called down a bit more.

"Can you tell us the name Manny gave you child", North had asked. He was trying to be as soothing as possible as to not frighten the girl, but either way knowing he name and what she represents is essential. Those two things would be necessary in order to figure out her purpose.

"Manny? Whose Manny?"

"The Man in the Moon child! Did he not tell you this information?!"

"Yes…he did. He told me my name is Kagome and that to stay near water." The girl, whose name is now discovered to be Kagome, looked down on the floor. Confusion was etched upon her face as she wondered what this all meant. She bit her lip and twirled her blue hair before it caught her eyes. A gasp escaped her lips as she began to examine herself. A small smile graced her face as she nodded and giggled, a complete 180 from her attitude from before.

"This somehow feels right" She whispered. Happy with her appearance she then examined the boy who had brought her here. His skin was paler than she believed to be possible, yet somehow is seemed to add to his charm. His hair was spiked slightly and was the color of freshly fallen snow. He wore a blue sweater and brown pants. His feet were bare, but he didn't seem to be uncomfortable in the slightest. In his hand was what appeared to be a Sheppard's staff that like his shoulders was coated with frost.

"Snow?" she wondered out loud.

"Right on the mark", the winter spirit smirked. He waved his staff slightly and snow began to fall despite the fact tat they were indoors. Amazement flashed through he face as a smile broke through at Jack's display of his power. Her hand reached to touch the snow but the moment the two made contact, it immediately evaporated and drop of water began to float in the air. Kagome's eyes widened momentarily before she began touching the rest of the snow. Smiling, she glanced at her work, dozens of small drops of water floating at different heights across the room.

"Water?" Jake asked, mimicking her previous thought.

Eyes twinkling with amusement, she responded, "seems like it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome was excited about this new development. Her newfound abilities brought joy to the newly made Spirit. The spark Jack had seen previously is now shining brightly as she swayed across the room with drops and trails of water following in her wake. It was as if the element has some sort of magnetic attraction to her. Wherever she went, it followed.

The two Guardians watched as the blue haired girl enjoyed herself and adjusted to her abilities. Seeing her this way brought Jack back to his own awakening as the Winter Spirit. He too gleefully waved his staff about, allowing everything it touched to be coated in n snow. He remembers flying about, riding the winds wherever he wanted to go.

That was when he remembered his reaction to not being seen. He walked through his old village, greeting everyone he walked by. He was confused primarily when he received no reaction at all, but quickly shrugged it off. Jack was too excited about his new condition. It wasn't until a child had walked through him that the full weight of the situation had hit him. No one saw him. No one was able to. Thus he spent many centuries alone.

He would not let that happen to Kagome. She would not be alone. He never wants her to feel that soul crushing experience and become what he was, someone who questioned their very existence. This he vowed to himself.

Eventually Kagome tired herself and began to settle down. Once she was over the shock of a new environment, she began to become more comfortable and open up to the two Guardians. North allowed the curious nature of Manny's recruit to shine through. She chatted animatedly about the toys North designed. She was honestly surprised about the incompetence of the elves in regards to making toys. Nonetheless, she wished them luck and even gave a few hugs. Kagome even attempted to make the children's gifts as well. In the end, she left the task to the professionals, the yetis.

Jack was the one to make Kagome laugh and let that spark in her eye to shine. She would stay by his side as if the two were always together. The pair would play in the snow, easily getting into a massive snowball war. However, when Kagome would touch the frozen water, it began to melt. The moment it impacted Jack it was already water, leaving the Guardian of Fun soaking wet.

When the two weren't playing, they were helping Kagome with her powers. The first one they discovered was that her emotions reflected herself and the water around her. Whenever she was excited, water would stay at al standstill before following her. If angered, her hair would get misty as if it was evaporating and any water that was nearby would begin to boil. If she had mixed emotions, no matter what held it, the water would get rocky.

They also discovered that she was able to see the water in the air, even walk on it. Her ability to do so was more than lacking in the beginning, but eventually she was able to lift herself and walk without tripping. This made the Water Spirit ecstatic. Her envy of Jack's power to control the winds and fly made her long to do same. This was as close as she was going to get but she was fine. As long as she could be by Jack's side she was fine.

And then the days flew by and it was three days before Valentine's Day. Jack and Kagome were near inseparable now. Jack was the one to help Kagome adjust and allowed her to be herself when she didn't know who she was exactly. That is the reason they are where they are now. The previous day she asked the big question.

"Jack, where am I from?" the water Spirit asked her companion. Her blue eyes were alight with curiosity as she grabbed his hand.

The boy clad in blue sighed as he attempted to avoid this conversation. It is not easy to say I found you in Tokyo before you were shot to death and became what you are. Not exactly believable either.

"Look at how much snow there is. Bet I can beat you at a snowball fight", he attempted to bait. Sadly, she didn't bite the hook.

"Jack! Tell me! C'mon and tell me." Her impatience and anger was beginning to rear it head, as her hair seemed to evaporate beads of water. Her hands were at her side and her legs were apart. This was not a good sign for Jack.

He knew this as well. Despite their short time together, neither North nor him had escaped her anger. When her short fuse did burn out, there were dire consequences, that of which Jack rather not face.

Nodding his head in defeat, he said, "Please don't be angry. I...I did everything I could." With that he told her how he found her and how she changed. He then moved on and told her his story, so that if she wanted to return she could at least be prepared.

As he explained to her what happened, tears formed in her eyes. However, they did mot fall. Her mouth parted slightly as a gasp escaped. When he was done, he pulled her close to him and apologized relentlessly. She was in a shocked state, what was told to her not registering in her mind. She merely held onto Jack and buried her head into his shoulder. The pair had stayed like for hours, both too afraid to let go; Jack because he was afraid if he did he would lose the girl he was beginning to care for. Kagome because she was afraid of losing the one link that has currently holding her down. Eventually Jack lifted her and brought her to her room. Her gently laid her down and tucked her in.

"I want to go back to Tokyo tomorrow" , the blue haired girl whispered. Not having the heart to refuse her, Jack nodded. He stayed by her side the whole night, feeling helpless as black sand danced over her head. Her nightmare wasn't caused by Pitch however. They were created by the reality of her situation, by her fear for the future.

The next day the two said goodbye to the Guardian of Wonder. North wished them a safe journey and gave them two dozens cookies for the road in an attempt to cheer his new friend. She smiled in response but it simply didn't reach her eyes.

Giving his fellow Guardian a hug, the Winter Spirit turned around and threw one of North's snow globes. Imagining Tokyo, the city began to reflect in the portal. At this display of magic, Kagome perked up slightly, but she was nowhere near back to her old self. Grabbing the Water Spirit's hand, Jack conjured his winds and the two flew through the portal and to Kagome's birthplace.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews everyone. They really do motivate me when writing.**

Hand in hand, the pair flew over the blue sky of Tokyo. Jack commanded the wind he rode to take him to one particular alleyway while Kagome walked on the small portion of water that was in the air. All around the city, Valentine's Day decorations and products were on display. Hearts of different shades of red and pink littered shops' windows and little variations of Cupid were everywhere.

Kagome looked at the city with amazement. When she told Jack of her desire to return to this place, she hoped that she would feel some sort of connection to no only the place of her death but the place she assumed she was born in. Yet as she walked over countless building, she felt nothing of the sort. In fact, she felt a chill run through her core as she involuntarily shivered. For the first time in days, she felt cold.

Jack looked at his companion and sighed as she showed signs of discomfort. Guilt coursed through his being due to her reactions. He didn't want to take her here, a place where he knew she would be hurt yet he couldn't deny her the right to experience this. She deserved to seek the answers to the questions her mind posed. All he can do is simply be by her side and motivate her.

The weather reflected Kagome's current state of being. Her nervousness and anxiety allowed rain to fall from the clouds in the sky. Each drop held a bit of her emotions causing some sadness to spread. Realizing the impact the rain was having, the Guardian of Fun waved his staff about, letting the rain form into a gentle snowfall. Seeing the children beginning to cheer up at the sight of snow, he then squeezed the Water Spirit's hand. Looking at her friend, Kagome nodded and attempted to keep her emotions in check.

As the go closer to the ground, they began to hear different news reports of a missing girl. She seemed to be in her junior year of high school. Apparently she lived at a place called Higurashi Shrine. It has been several days since she has disappeared and there has been no trace left of her. The pair, although listened, put no effort to watch the reports. The two were too focused on reaching their destination.

Kagome landed softly on the city's pavement. The alleyway they are in is very narrow with litter strewn about. There were several fire escapes above their heads and the smell of alcohol lingered in the air. As they stepped further into the alley, red stains began to mark the street. Looking down, Kagome realized what it was. Kneeling down, Kagome examined the spot where she had died. The residue from the blood looked as if a red flower had blossomed on the pavement. In an unexpected way, it was strangely beautiful. Yet despite its beauty, Kagome was deathly cold. Her cheeks and nose became rosier in an attempt to warm her body as she took a breath she did not need. Her skin seemed paler than what she has grown accustomed to. She felt...off. Still she couldn't bring herself to leave, to even want to go. Although this place brought so many conflicting emotions and sensations, it felt like home. This was the place she died, but it was the place she was born. It may seem horrific, but it was here she had met both the Man in the Moon and Jack.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome nodded and looked towards Jack. Giving him a small smile, she said, "I'll be okay."

Relief swept through Jack's being as he lifted her off from the floor and held her close. The Winter Spirit smiled at his companion and placed her on the ground once more. He had expected far worse than this scenario, yet he felt silly now to think that way. Kagome was strong; she proved that much in the few days he knew her. She was strong and was in touch with her inner child. She was fun and Jack didn't want to let her go. It was this trait that drew him to her. It was like how candy drew in children. This was his chance to be like the couple in the street, his chance to experience these warm feelings while holding her hand.

A blush formed on the white haired boy's cheek as he offered to walk around the city. Like the last time he was here, Valentine's Day merchandise was everywhere. However the difference this time was that he was not alone. He was with Kagome and that alone made him far more happier.

Together the two walked around the city in their own little bubble. Jack would make it snow for children as he walked about while Kagome let the flowers get the water she knew they needed. Together they were slowly creating a white Valentine's Day not only for the couples who walked down the street, but also for themselves. They would laugh at the children's antics and blush whenever they saw public display of affection. Despite being dead, their palms grew sweaty from the nervousness and excitement that was formed from being in close proximity with one another. As the day wore on, several of the newscast from earlier were being reported. One in particular caught the pair's attention.

"This is Takahasi Umi here with the news. It has now been eight days since the disappearance of local high school student Kagome Higurashi." Hearing this, both Spirits turned towards the television it was being displayed on.

"Several days ago, Kagome Higurashi has been reported missing by her mother Kun-Loon Higurashi. Coincidentally, this incident occurred the same day a shooting was reported. Police officials believe the two events to be related however that is mere speculation at this point."

As the reporter spoke, a picture of the missing student was shown on the upper right corner of the screen. The girl has sapphire blue eyes and long blue-black hair. She has fair skin and was wearing her high school uniform. However what had shocked Jack and Kagome was that it was Kagome who was being shown. Her hair and skin color may have been changed but her facials features were the same. Without a doubt, the missing high school student was Kagome.

"If you have any information about the whereabouts of Kagome Higurashi Shrine. Their contact information will be listed below and on our newscast's website. In other news..."

Looking at the bottom of the screen, the address and phone number of the shrine was displayed. Committing the address to memory, Jack lifted the now shocked Kagome into his arms and commanded the winds to do his bidding. Jumping high, the cold winds lifted the pair high into the sky. Holding the girl close to his chest, he flew over the great city looking for the shrine that was spoken about in the news. It wasn't long until the two Spirits found the Higurashi Shrine.

Kagome, who was still in a state of shock merely looked on, unable to process what was occurring. She had a family and a home before she became this? What was her family like? Who was she before? Did she have friends? A lover? What is story? Yet as the questions raced through her mind, she merely looked at the dozens of stair steps as she attempted to gather her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had most of this written out when I posted the last chapter, but then life happened. I finally decided what college I am going to (SUNY Purchase for drawing/painting) and was notified that I am the valedictorian of my class, so now I need to write a speech _. Well since I am almost done with high school, by the time I graduate I will be able to update more often, but until then I apologize the wait that will most likely come.**

Chapter 5

"Mom, that Hojo guy called again. He says he going to stop by later to drop off some stress relieving tea for you", Souta said as he lay lazily on the couch. Most fourteen year olds would probably be playing video games at this moment, however Souta wasn't most fourteen year olds. In fact, he was far from the norm. Two years ago, he lost the chance to be a normal teen.

When his sister was first dragged the well and began her travels, he had to accept the existence of not only demons but holy beings as well. Everything she would bid her family goodbye, he had to face the possibility of that being the last time he would see his sister. His mother would say bye with a smile, but as soon as the magic of well faded worry seeped through his mother's expression. A sad smile would form on her lips and she would return inside. Although she gave Kagome her blessing, the guilt for letting her go ate Kun-Loon alive.

After a year of traveling to the past, Kagome began to see the toll it had taken in her mother. The once bright and optimistic had become a shell of her old self. Discovering the state her mother was in, and the jewel now being complete, Kagome ceased her trips through time. However Kagome soon entered similar state due to not being able to be with her friends on the other side.

Witnessing both his mother and sister become this way forced Souta to mature much faster than a child his age should. He did everything he could to bring back the light in the Higurashi home. The only son of the household did everything from doing all the chores without anyone asking, to buying small gifts for the females every now and then.

What managed to be the catalyst for change however was the discovery of his holy abilities. It was an accident about how he came across them and compared to Kagome's abilities it was as if he might as well not have them. However, they were there. Souta unleashed his powers for the first time while comforting his older sister. Kagome is one to wear her heart on her sleeve, which includes her heartache. So one day while she crying and Souta was rubbing soothing circles on her back, his hand began to glow a gentle green.

Seeing this, Kagome immediately snapped out of the state she was in and pointed it out to her brother. His expression was unreadable for so many emotions flashed through like lightening. Happiness. Worry. Excitement. Confusion. Shock. Yet the only expression on Kagome' face was excitement. For the first time in a long time, Kagome's eyes had that spark that made her who she is.

Seeing this, Souta asked his older sister to train him. At his question, Kagome all but glowed as she eagerly nodded her head. Seeing that he had gotten the reaction he desired, Souta felt his heart lighten. He had difficulty accessing his powers in the beginning, but as his abilities progressed changes took place in his home. Everyday they trained; Kagome slowly began to return to her old self. She would smile more often and soon the laughter of the siblings filled their home once more. Seeing the change Kagome was undergoing, their mother also began to heal. Everyone was moving forward from the past.

For a while the Higurashi family was as close to what they were as they will ever be. Kagome was smiling happily again and was going to graduate high school the next year. Kun-Loon was more optimistic about life and helped her father around the shrine. Souta was now in his last year of middle school and was quite popular with the ladies. All in all, they were content.

Then Kagome went missing. It has now been several days and old habits were reforming. Kun-Loon's anxiety and guilt reared its ugly head once more. She cried through out most of the day as she hoped and prayed for her daughter to be returned to her. Souta did what he was able to and comforted his mother.

Returning to the present moment, Kun-Loon smiled sadly at her son and nodded. When the news of Kagome's disappearance spread to the thoughtful boy, he stopped by everyday, giving Kagome's mother tea to help her relax. This quickly got the boy on the mother's good side, which for one who is in love with her daughter is a great thing.

Soon Souta couldn't bear watching the news say the same story about his sister anymore. Throwing the remote on the couch he stood up to go to his room. Yet as he passed by a window a blue and white figure caught his eye. Rubbing his eyes, Souta glanced outside only to jump back in shock.

There floated a boy whose complexion was far paler than that of an albino. His hair was a snow white and had small flakes on some of his ends. In one hand is a shepard's staff that seemed to be lifting the boy up in the air. Te other held the hand of a peachy girl with had long hair with a blue gradient. The duo's eyes were blue. While the boys eyes could only be describe as an ice blue, the girl's seemed to sparkle and sway as of they were made from pure water. Despite the obvious physical changes the girl underwent Souta knew who she is. Wasting no time, he raced out the front door while one word echoed through the quiet home.

"KAGOME!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I had a lot going on in my life these past few months but hopefully things have settled down and I'll be able to update more often. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites I have received since the last chapter. They really do make my day and bring a smile to my face.**

**Chapter 6**

"Kagome!"

That was the first thing we heard before a teenage boy who looked just like her tackled spirit to the ground. The two crashed down, the boy quickly adjusting them so that he took the brunt of the fall. He rubbed his arms quickly before fixing up Kagome and looking at her face. Who I assumed to be her brother has hair the same color of Kagome while she was human and the same pale complexion. His sweater is a light grey while he wore faded blue jeans. His blue grey eyes examined her petite face before breaking into a grin and hugging her tightly. Tears began to form in his eyes as he thanked the gods for her return.

As he held the shocked water spirit, an older woman stepped outside. Her hair is a dark brown and curly, unlike the Kagome and her brother. Her eyes are a warm but tired brown while her features are soft, but shows just how old she is. The woman gripped the simple, white apron that covered her long sleeved, mid calf length, yellow dress. She looked startled by the boy's shout and turned to face him. A gasp escaped her lips as hand flew to her face. She walked slowly to the two adolescents on the ground and wrapped her arms around them. As soon as she had a firm grasp on the two, she broke down and allowed her tears to race down her face.

I watched them from the huge tree by a shack as the scene unfolded before me. It wasn't my place to interfere with their reunion. Their daughter/sister was missing for days, not knowing the fact that she had a family and a home. While she was off with me, not having a care in the world, they were probably worried sick about her, doing everything that they can to find her. No, I can't just take this away from them. Kagome was theirs way before I have even known she existed. It simply wasn't fair to them.

Yet as I watched this, I couldn't have helped but wish that I have gotten this chance. I wish that I could have seen my mother and sister again. For them to hug me the way Kagome is being held. For them to know that I'm alright. I know its in the past though. Every thing happens for a reason and maybe if thing didn't turn out this way, maybe I wouldn't have been able to meet Jamie, help the other Guardians defeat Pitch, and meet Kagome. As Kagome slowly got a hold on herself and returned their hugs with just as much vigor, I thought the way things turned out isn't bad at all.

She cried along with her family and mumbled apology after apology. Her nose and eyes are red from her crying. Her cheeks are flushed as she sniffled every few seconds. Her hair was beginning to stick to her face as her cheeks became soaked with tears and she has never been more beautiful. She is showing every emotion right now for the whole world to see and I just find myself being reminded why I was drawn to her.

She slowly pulled away from them before turning her head towards me. Tears still trailed down her face, but she quickly wiped her eyes before smiling at me. She motioned for me to come over before kissing the cheek of her mother and brother.

Silently, but swiftly I made my way to them. Like for most humans they probably can't see me, so I braced myself for the pain of not being seen. I know Jamie and his friends are able to see me now but its not like the whole world believes in me now. That just isn't going to change from one day to the next.

So imagine my surprise when her brother stood up, dusted his himself, and offered me his hand before saying, "thanks for bringing Kagome back to us. My name is Higurashi Souta. Nice to meet you."

I started at him in disbelief for whispering "you can see me?" I started at him and wondered how is this possible. He's too old to be a believer and he doesn't look like he knows who I am.

"Of course I see you! Why wouldn't I", he questioned as he gave me confused look. "I mean I know you're a demon, but I'm not blind. You're not exactly in covering up your traits. Although your aura is a bit off."

Demon? What is this guy talking about?

I shook his hand while giving him a suspicious look. "I don't know what in the world you're talking about, but I'm not a demon. I just so happen to be Jack Frost." To further emphasize my point I summoned a brief wind and used to flip over Souta. This earned a glare from Kagome and a worried look from her mother. Looks like she can see me too. That's really weird.

"So you can manipulate element. You're probably just another ice demon" he started before Kagome cleared her throat. Her brother now took the brunt of her glare as she walked gracefully to my side. Almost automatically she wrapped an arm around my torso as my own pulled her to my side.

"Souta! Jack has been taking care of me while I was gone and helped me come over here to find you guys" she warned before looking at her brother's angry face and said softly, "please. Please don't fight. If we go inside, we'll explain everything just please don't argue with one another."

Seeing Kagome so shaken I sighed before offering my hand to Souta, not to say hello but as a peace offering. I have already done so much to Kagome in such a short time. I am not going to consciously hurt her. So seeing him shake my hand lifted a weight off my back that I didn't realize was there. Seeing the two of us make up, Kagome smiled as she followed her mother into the house. Looking towards the sky, I sighed once more and prepared myself for whatever was in store for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome grasped my hand and pulled me through her home as she followed her younger brother. Her eyes were lit up as it seems that she began to remember things. Some made her smile and her entire face brightened while other made her frown and her lip began to tremble. When she felt like that I immediately gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She would then look back at me and slow down her pace so that we walked side by side. Yet it was only a matter of minutes before she sped up, eager to be back home.

Sometimes her mother would look back my way and give me a smile. She would look tired but like my own mother, her smile had a warmth that made it seem like everything would be okay. It was when she did that I almost would forget that Kagome might be leaving me. She might want to stay here, with her family, something I can't do. Maybe before I became a Guardian I could have, but not now. I've sworn myself to the children of the world. I can't offer Kagome something I have no right to give.

So as we finally reached their living room, I made a decision. I won't do anything to alter Kagome's decision on whether or not she stays here. I won't make her give up something I wouldn't have let go if I had that same chance. If she chose to stay here, I would have to tell her I'm leaving and just deal with it I guess. Yet at the mere thought of that, my chest squeezed painfully, almost as if protesting the very idea of leaving Kagome behind.

"Mama, can you call grandpa down? I would like to say hi to him. I'm sure he missed me. Plus it would be better to explain things while everyone is here" Kagome said as she sat down, pulling me down with her on the love seat.

"Of course dear" she said, her voice whispery yet firm at the same time. Her mother then disappeared up the stair.

Souta sat down across from us on the couch. He sat back comfortable, easing into a slight slouch as he ran his finger through his unkempt hair. He eyeballed his sister before saying "wow sis. Your face is the same, but your hair and skin completely changed. If it wasn't for your aura, I might not have recognized you. What happened?"

She immediately tensed and gulped. It wasn't going to be easy for her I realized. I mean, she's going to tell her family that she died! How do you simply tell someone that?

The water spirit began to fidget until I wrapped an arm around her should in a attempt to calm her. Instantly she stopped and leaned into me. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Souta, that's something I rather say with everyone here. Of course I'll need Jack's help with this story though."

At that he immediately gave me a blank look to which I scratched the back of neck to. Yeah, they really aren't going to like my part of the story at all. Well, all I can do is hope for the best.

It was a few moments later that Kagome's mother came back down stairs that I assumed to be her granddad. He was dressed in blue, traditional, Japanese hakamas, a white haori, and socks with sandals. His grey hair was tied up at the top of his head and with mustache and beard that is thick and whisker like that fell past his chin. He hobbled down the stairs and made his was using he support of a cane and Kagome's mother. Slowly the two entered the living room and joined Souta on the couch.

"Kagome" the elder breathed out. His shaking hand reached out to her, beckoning her to him. Once within reach, he cupped her cheek and thanked the kamis for her safe return. He closed his eyes and nodded his head as he sent her back to his seat.

As this happened, Kagome's mother locked her gaze on me. Instead of the harsh glare I was expecting, once again I was met with eyes filled with warmth and appreciation. "I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself to you", she began, "My name is Higurashi Kun-Loon, Kagome's mother. It is a pleasure to meet you dear."

"Same here", I said as respectfully as possible. "My name is Jack Frost. You can call me Jack though, everyone does." She smiled at that and nodded.

"Thank you. This is my father, Higurashi Ginzō."

"Kun-Loon. Just who are you talking to" Kagome's grandfather asked his daughter while eyeing where I'm sitting suspiciously. I sighed at this. Of course all of them being able to see me was too good to be true. I mean sure Jamie and his friends can, but I just can't expect the whole to be able to. I need to slowly work on that and whether I like it or not, its simply not going to happen from one day to the next.

However I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I was completely caught off guard when he Kun-Loon's father yelled out "BEGONE FOUL DEMON!" and threw a weird paper to my head. I braced myself, expecting some sort of pain but when it merely stuck to my forehead I immediately glared at the old man. He may not see me, but he obviously senses me somehow. What is up with this family?!

"I knew it!" he exclaimed as he abruptly stood up, albeit with the aid of his cane. He looked at where the piece of paper stayed on my head, but to him it must be a floating piece of paper. Ginzō reached into his sleeve and threw more of those weird paper, but before they hit me I waved my staff and a wind blew them away. Before he can do that again, I quickly leapt off the love seat and onto the floor a bit away from Kagome's side.

Her blue eyes flared with anger as she stood up and faced her grandfather. He immediately softened his gaze at her action but continued to look around the room, trying to figure out where I am.

"Grandpa! How can you do that to Jack! He's not a demon" Kagome reprimanded! Her fists were clenched at her sides as her mouth formed into a scowl. She then went to my side and peeled the offending paper off my face. Her thumbs gently rubbed my face searching for any damage.

"I'm fine Kagome" I said as I grabbed her hands. She looked at me with worry before nodding and pulling me towards her grandfather.

"Apologize grandpa", she commanded.

Her tone left no room for argument, however it seems she gets her feistiness from her grandfather as she glared right back at his granddaughter.

"I would have never thought that my own flesh and blood would become so disrespectful! Do you realize what you are defending? I tolerated Inuyasha due to him only being half, but this is unacceptable!"

"Granpa! He's not a demon! He's just like me!"

"And what is that exactly sweetheart" Kun-Loon questioned as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. The water spirit turned towards her mother and motioned for her to sit down. Once everyone was seated and her grandpa calmed down, for now, she grabbed my hand, and took a deep breath.

"I don't remember much honestly, just bits and pieces about my past. Now that I've come back here it is all starting to come back to me. However, that last night is a blur. I only know what happened because Jack was there, but that was the night that I died."


End file.
